She'd Know her Dragon Anywhere
by neenwrites
Summary: She didn't need to be saved. She wasn't in danger. And she had never felt more unsafe than she did behind those castle walls. Princess/Dragon AU OneShot


**A/N: This was my first work of Fairy Tail fanfiction, and what really got me started and introduced to this community! I saw this _amazing_ fanart by the talented Fioren-nights on Tumblr, and I couldn't resist: ****fioren-nights .tumblr. com post/128616392320**

* * *

It had all happened so quickly. It was a night like most, she had fallen asleep with her back to his warmth and a book in her lap. The rise and fall of the chest of her mighty dragon lulled her further into sleep, wrapping her in an overwhelming sense of security. The next thing she heard was shouting male voices and the pained roar of…

"GAJEEL!" She screamed, feeling a different force pulling her away. "No, NO! Please no!" Her eyes met his as his head fell, slamming onto the floor with a crash. Red trickled between the iron scales, matching the hue of his red orbs that fixated on hers, crying out for her in quiet agony.

 _Levy…!_

How could this happen? How could they have been taken by surprise? "No! I don't need to be saved, leave me, PLEASE!" Levy screamed from her perch over the soldier's shoulder. Her tiny fists ineffectually pounded on his back, bruising on the armor. No one heard her but her dragon, and as they carried her away, she could see the life leaving his eyes. A cry of anguish tore from her, and he disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

"Poor girl…" The female voice touched the edge of her consciousness, her eyes fixed on the hands in her lap.

"She must have been there so long that she became deluded." A second woman's voice answered.

"They said she screamed to go back after she was taken. And barely responded when she was presented to the Prince even though he saved her. She's clearly traumatized." There was a tinge of disapproval.

"She just needs time, of course she didn't want to stay there. She'll come to her wits soon enough. Especially when she spends more time with our Prince."

"Speaking of, we should get her dressed, her official presentation to the court is in an hour.." There was a hum of approval, then hushed words of encouragement as gentle hands lifted her and manipulated her about the room. She was far too weak to resist or interact with them. The only thing on her mind was iron. The look of red rivers flowing through the scales she once so admired. The images hadn't left her mind, neither had the dull ache in her chest.

Before she even really knew it, she was propped up in a dress that stifled her. "You look lovely, Princess." One of the handmaiden's complimented, positioning her in front of the mirror. Slowly, Levy lifted her eyes to study herself. Well, she didn't look as terrible as she felt, but it may have been due to the powder her handmaidens put on the dark circles under her honey-colored eyes.

This was familiar, and brought her back to a life she had fled long ago. A life as a doll, dressed as was proper, speaking as was proper. _I should have known…that it wasn't forever. What a silly child I still am inside._

Her eyes moved over her dress, intricate in it's design and brilliant in color. Yellow like sunlight, contrasting against her curled blue locks. A delicate chain of gold weaved across the top of her head restrained some of her wild curls and held them from her face. She laughed mirthlessly at the irony of it.

"Come now," Her handmaiden spoke, bringing her back to the present and ushering her to the door. _I'm going to need to learn how to walk in these again…_

* * *

"Princess, you are stunning." The regal boy in front of her said as her put his arm over his chest and half-bowed. "I am so pleased to have you here. You poor maiden, it must have been so terrible." They stood at the top of the steps at the head of the grand hall. Two seats were behind them, one occupied by the Prince's mother. The one next to her, reserved for the King, was very much empty.

 _Yes…that was the worst day of my life._ She thought, but even after so long she knew that was not something she could say. "It truly was, my Prince. I am grateful to be here." She smiled as only a princess could. Small, demure, and entirely insincere. He took her hands and she tried not to shudder from the contact, but the wince was difficult to disguise.

"Fear no longer, Princess. You are safe here." He tried to assure her, but his pomp and circumstance was impossible for her to see past. _No…_ She thought, _I have never been more vulnerable._

Levy smiled another one fitting of royalty, before the boy turned with her to face the grand hall, filled with people. "Thank you all for being here, I know you are very eager." He called, "It is by might of valor and courage, I have saved this beautiful maiden from the claws of the terrible Iron Dragon," She shuddered, a pain in her heart. _I don't recall seeing you until your footsoldiers delivered me to you._ She thought, bitterly. "And in the process, have slain the dragon and freed this kingdom of his terror!" Another stab in her chest as the hall echoed with cheers. "Thusly, I give you all," He began to announce, "The once lost Princess of Magnolia, and soon to be Queen of the throne, Princess Levy McGarden!" The hall erupted into cheers of loyalty and approval. She smiled once more and gave a single nod as the Prince took her hand, blinking back the tears in her eyes. _Please…please just save me once more._

* * *

I had been six months since that day, and the buzz of her arrival had begun to calm down. Levy spent her days in fine dresses and attending events, standing beside her would-be husband. As his "prize," it had of course already been decided that the two would be wed a year after her induction into the court, giving them time to make the preparations. It was of no surprise really. They were both nineteen, a prime year for them both. There was no other logical course for them. And no other prospect for her.

When she could, she would disappear to her study, the one request she was able to choke out here and have fulfilled. A place for her books to rebuild and ink and pen. She would spend hours reading, seeking stories of dragons and writing letters that she sealed and tucked away. Few bothered her here.

She had initially tried to spend much of her time outside, day and night to watch the sky. But she found little solace in the gardens. Sometimes at night she could find peace, but during the day her handmaidens trailed her and cautioned her to keep her garments clean. Truly, they were kind enough and were just doing as they were charged. Sometimes, she enjoyed their company, listening to them prattle with each other was a small sort of comfort. It broke up the monotony and they had become gradually more comfortable being open around her. But they still had a duty, and there were many a time she just wanted to run barefoot through the gardens.

When she slept, she dreamt of flying; of smoke and warmth. She dreamt that she was nestled against his large metallic form, with a tail curled around them. She had nothing to fear there. She dreamed and she read, passing the days as unceremoniously as possible.

But when her duty as the future Queen of this kingdom called to her, she had no position to refuse.

"Miss, you are called to attend the day's allegiances in the Grand Hall." Her handmaiden called to her from the doorway. How long had she been there?

"How many today?" She asked, feigning a pleasant demeanor. She just wanted to stay tucked in here.

"Just three, m'lady."

Levy sighed and pulled herself to her feet. That was a slow day for Fiore. She could bear that much. There were days when as many as forty would come, standing in a long line to all pledge their allegiance to the Prince and make their family names known.

Her spot was beside him, in the seat off to his right. The current Queen did not often attend these, as she was not the future of the kingdom. Her son was.

Levy was to sit there, smile, and be pleasant for the ordeal. But most often, like she did today, she would stare at the stained glass windows, depicting glamorous fights of knights against armies and magnificent dragons. Her honey eyes fixated, and she kept one ear out for the formalities, in the event she was asked about it later.

The first two were just like the rest, each reciting their lines, receiving approval, and moving along. The third came a short while after the others. He might have been running late. The footsteps were starkly louder than the other two, heavy. Perhaps a knight this time, pledging to the royal army.

"Your highness," The voice cut through the air. Deep, rough like gravel. A chill went down her spine, a prickle at the back of her neck. For the first time, she turned her head, looking to the man that stood in the middle of the hall, arms crossed. He was tall, taller than anyone else in the room in fact. Scars littered his toned flesh, and the sunlight glimmered off several metal studs planted across his face and down his crossed arms. "I am _pleased_ to be here, and I want to pledge my allegiance," He stated, with considerably less formality than anyone else that came through this Hall. Her eyes trailed up his battered armor, her heart began to race. _Who…_ "And dedicate my life to the royal guard," He finished, and at last her eyes reached his face. It was then that all the blood left hers.

His eyes were fixed on her, unwavering. A fire unlike any other burned in this man's eyes, and she could almost feel it permeate the Hall. He spoke to the room but he kept his red eyes on her. His mouth was curled into a smug and toothy smile, his eyes intense, but with a hint of profound relief in them. And something softer. _It can't…_ She thought, feeling a burning in her chest and a burning in her eyes. _You can't…_

"I am honored, sir. We have heard much of you in the past months, Sir Redfox. If the stories are true, your valor and ability are almost unmatched. You've taken almost every bounty posted and finished it with memorable efficiency. I would be honored to have a strength like yours by my side as my guard—" It was then that the knight's eyes flicked to the prince, before settling back on her. A small chill spread through the Prince, unsettling him and bringing a sense of confusion.

"No." He said gruffly, and there was a shift of discomfort in the room, "No, _your highness_." He corrected. "You misunderstand me, I apologize." He reached to his side and gripped his blade, "I am not pledging myself to you." Drawing it, he placed it point down into the floor in front of him and kneeled, gripping the hilt. Never breaking eye contact with the Princess, he spoke again. "I pledge myself, my life, and my strength to the guard," The toothy grin widened, "Of her highness Levy McGarden."

The Prince balked, looking to his guard with a look of, 'can he do that?' His eyes begged for council, betraying his youth, until his advisor stepped in, "Your highness, this unusual but it is not unheard of. Nor is it of bad advisement. A guard for the Princess would only seek to better the kingdom. Your Princess could be guarded when you are not available to do so." It was an appeasing tone, and words that for once were music to her ears. "And the stories do not betray his integrity."

The Prince pondered, but Levy's eyes remained fixed on the man in front of her. She was dumbfounded, and everything around her seemed to melt away. How could he be here? Like this? _I watched you die…Right in front of me I watched the light leave your eyes! It can't be you…_

She was broken from her reverie by an address. "My Princess," Levy shifted her gaze to the Prince, "This is…ultimately your decision. If this would make you feel more safe….but if a stranger by your side is too distressin—"

Levy slowly rose to her feet quickly as the knight quirked a brow. Levy took a step forward, a hand to her chest trying to calm her breathing. It was, it had to be. "Yes." Levy all but shouted, and had to take a second to level herself. "Yes, I accept your pledge." Her voice cracked, and the knight bowed his head.

"You have my life." He bowed his head and peered up at her from under his brow, before his chest shook with an inaudible chuckle, " _Gihe_."

* * *

It felt like years after the meeting in the hall. After the formalities were complete, he was lead away to become oriented with the castle and the particulars of his duties. She had quickly changed from the fine dress earlier into something that better suited her(primarily because she thought she was going to faint in the other), another request she had made along with the study: simple, flare-sleeved cotton dresses that she could move freely in, under the condition she only wore them in her study or otherwise in private. 'They were unbefitting a Princess' she was told.

Though not a thing was actually confirmed for her earlier, she couldn't stop the joy that bubbled within her. And eventually, she couldn't stand it any longer. Levy rose, smoothed her hair, and slipped out of her study. The torchlit halls were quiet, and she knew her own way to the garden to ensure she was undisturbed for as long as possible.

The night was cool, and the witching hour had brought dew to the expansive, flower-filled garden. The full moon cast a silver light all around her, and the night's dew sparkled like jewels. A gentle breeze rustled the blossoming trees.

Truth be told, she wasn't entirely certain why she came here in particular. Maybe it was restlessness, or that it was the only place she knew confidently how to sneak away to. Maybe–

"That suits you much better."

Levy jumped in surprise at the deep voice, and whirled to face the source, eyes wide.

There he was, standing starkly in the moonlight, his large black mane waving gently in the constant breeze and concealing a small portion of his face. Which coincidentally helped to conceal his own brief moment of awe at the sight of her glowing angelic in this light. _God, she's beautiful._

Levy was beside herself at the scene, something straight out of one of her books, and everything else around them melted away. Those eyes seemed to glow red in the darkness, and his mouth was still curled in the same smug grin as before, though his expression now harbored an element of anticipation. He was close, and it was now that she could see how much he truly towered over her. She could also see now, and maybe the atmosphere helped, how _beautiful_ he was. Levy couldn't deny it, she was dazzled.

"Miss me, _shrimp?"_

And then, the dream-state shattered. With that one infuriating nickname everything hit her at once and the truth brought huge tears to her eyes. She gripped her hands at her sides, and whimper escaped her. _"_ You…you…" She gasped, unable to get out anything else. _I knew it. I knew. I would know my dragon anywhere._

A brief look on worry and panic crossed the man's face, breaking his composure as he threw his hands up to her, "Ah shit. Wait, wait, don't….I'm sorry I didn't—oof!" Levy flung herself at the knight, wrapping her arms around his neck. Instinctively, his large arms went around her, holding her close and tight. His smile returned immediately, and he breathed in the scent that had changed so little. " _Gihe!_ There she is." He laughed, almost more aware now of how small she was than he was in the past.

Having the tiny woman this close again felt like a dream. Being able to hold her, like this, was heaven. He couldn't deny how much he had always wanted to do this. Feeling her warmth, how soft she was, and how perfect she felt in his arms. Something distinctly different to feeling her pressed against iron scales, a barrier between she and he. It was a sensation he most certainly did not deserve, about as much as he deserved to have this perfect creature clinging onto him like a lifeline. But oh god he would never let her go again. As long as he lived she would not leave his sight like that again. _I will protect you. I swear it._

He also couldn't deny the rage he felt when she was taken from him, it was a breed of anger he had never known before. _How fucking dare they_. And having to stand in that hall, hearing that pompous boy call her _his…_ It took everything in his power not to bring the whole place down in flames, but he wouldn't dare do anything like that in front of his pure creature. " _She is not_ _ **yours**_ _!"_ He'd have roared.

"Gajeel…!" She gasped into his hair, bringing him out of his thoughts. How long had they been like this? "How…How are you–"

"So handsome?" He replied with a small rumbling chuckle in his chest, a desperate attempt to brighten the mood and dull the flames burning in his chest. Levy pulled back suddenly, narrowing her golden eyes at him and pushing her lips out in a pout. _God damnit you're too much…I forgot what this felt like._ He thought.

"Don't joke with me!" She snapped back. Ah, there it was. There was the fire he had missed in his life. "This isn't funny Gajeel." She scolded, tears pricking at her eyes again. "I thought you were dead." She whimpered, tiny fists balled on his chest.

"I know," He replied simply, a shred of guilt on his face. _Please don't cry_.

"It's been six months!"

"I know."

"I lived every day of the last six months thinking you were dead, unable to escape that…" Finally they fell, the tears overflowed and she shook from the sobs. "Unable to get that out of my head, so don't–don't you joke right now, Gajeel."

Gajeel couldn't bear it any longer. The tears, the rush of having her back, the novelty of interacting with her like this. He couldn't take it. His massive hands rose, cupping either side of her small face so gently, like handling glass. His thumbs brushed away the tears on her cheeks "I know." He leaned forward, tilted her head back, and closed the gap between them. The tiny gasp that came from her sent a chill through him, terrified she would reject him.

But that rejection never came, and she instead leaned into him, a simple action that sent electricity through his entire form. He didn't deserve this, someone like him didn't deserve any of this. But he was never going to treat it as anything less than the blessing it was.

Gajeel broke from her only to rest his forehead against hers, eyes still closed, breathing hot on each other's faces. There was a moment of peace, of a profound understanding that had been reached.

"I love you." Levy whispered finally, and his grip on her face tightened by a fraction in response. He heard nothing else. Not the wind, or the crickets, or the fountains nearby. Nothing but those words.

His hands fell from her face, and Levy opened her eyes in concern, feeling nerves start to twist her gut at the sudden withdrawal of contact. However, it was quickly replaced as he knelt down, and deftly scooped her up in his arms. Standing straight, a wind began to swirl around him and that grin returned to his face. His eyes flared, and Levy saw the shadow of a great pair of wings develop behind him.

"Let's go home." He whispered to her, "Lily misses you." Levy smiled brightly, reaching her hands up to his face this time. Leaning up as far as she could, and with some help from her dragon, she kissed him again, feeling the exhilarating sensation of weightlessness as they rose. Gajeel pulled away from her lips, tightened his grip and planted a kiss on her forehead, whispering something she could barely hear over the wind in her ears.

" _Love you too."_


End file.
